


Dinner Disaster in Silver

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Something goes awry at dinner with the Silver Clan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Dinner Disaster in Silver

* * *

Kuroh had always believed that were a disaster to happen in his kitchen, it would involve Neko.

He had also believed that it would involve Neko stealing all the food he’d just cooked, but he had just been proved wrong.

“Kuroh,” Neko whined, pulling at his arm. “Why did you burn the rice? You never burn the rice. It’s always so perfect and yummy. And white. Today it is… black.”

It was, indeed, black, and Kuroh could offer no explanation for its state. He was always so careful and precise with the recipes taught to him by his former king. He would repeat them in his head as he cooked. How could he possibly have allowed this to happen?

“Kuroh?”

“My apologies,” he said. “I seem to have been… distracted.”

“It’s okay, Kuroh,” Kukuri said with a gentle smile. “We can always make more.”


End file.
